Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō
was the first Naruto game, released by Tomy for WonderSwan Color on March 27, 2003. Gameplay The game is a RPG where the player selects Seals (印) in a Scroll to use as commands. There is a total of 32 seals (96 counting the three playable character) in the story and 14 exclusive to multiplayer matches, but each character can have only 12 seals on their scroll at a time, having to select which one is to be used in the pause menu when it becomes full. In battles, five of these seals appear randomly, being replaced by other seal from the scroll after usage. Seals and techniques are divided in four categories: Ninjutsu (忍術), Genjutsu (幻術), Taijutsu (体術) and Others (その他). When defending, Taijutsu can avoid Ninjutsu, Genjutsu avoids Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu avoids Genjutsu. The character's level depends of the level of each of his equipped seals. The more a seal is used, the better the character will be with it, leveling it up. Seals Click images to enlarge NarutoWSNinjutsu.png|Ninjutsu Seals NarutoWSGenjutsu.png|Genjutsu Seals NarutoWSTaijutsu.png|Taijutsu Seals NarutoWSOthers.png|Other Seals Enemy exclusive NarutoWSSilentKilling-1.png|Silent Killing (start) NarutoWSSilentKilling-2.png|Silent Killing (end) Combinations By charging chakra with the 印 or 練 seals or skipping a turn, two or more seals can be combined to form stronger techniques (one chakra per seal). Most of the unique combinations are registered in the menu when used: Misc.: *Many seals can be combined with the 強 (strength addition) or 数 (multiple addition) seals, increasing their strength or making them hit multiple enemies/allies (recovery and shuffle seals). *寄 + 数 is the same as the normal summon, but hits all opponents (as the animation repeats, it either calls one blue toad for each target or the same toad attacks one at a time). Kakashi can use this when fought in the Land of Waves. **Kakashi also used 寄 + 強 + 数, which summons Gamabunta to strike all opponents. NarutoWSSummonFire.png|火 + 寄 NarutoWSSummonWater.png|水 + 寄 NarutoWSSummonDefense.png|寄 + 防 (口寄せ・防壁甲の術) NarutoWSUzumakiNarutoRendan.png|分 + 蹴 + 強 (うずまきナルト連弾) NarutoWSShishiRendan.png|蹴 + 強 + 数 (獅子連弾) NarutoWSHaremNoJutsu.png|疲 + 変 + 分 (ハーレムの術) NarutoWSOirokeNoJutsu.png|疲 + 変 (おいろけの術) NarutoWSGamabunta.png|寄 + 強 + 数 Characters Playable Characters Other Characters *Iruka Umino (opponent and temporary playable character in Parts 4 and 5) *Mizuki (opponent) *Third Hokage (opponent) *Ebisu (opponent) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (opponent and temporary playable character in Part 7) *Moegi (opponent) *Udon (opponent) *Kakashi Hatake (opponent and temporary playable character when facing Zabuza) *Kurenai Yūhi *Kiba Inuzuka (opponent and temporary playable character when facing Mizuki's missing-nins) *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga (opponent and temporary playable character when facing Mizuki's missing-nins) *Shino Aburame (opponent and temporary playable character when facing Mizuki's missing-nins) *Asuma Sarutobi *Ino Yamanaka (opponent and temporary playable character when facing Mizuki's missing-nins) *Shikamaru Nara (opponent and temporary playable character when facing Mizuki's missing-nins) *Chōji Akimichi (opponent and temporary playable character when facing Mizuki's missing-nins) *Might Guy *Rock Lee (opponent) *Neji Hyūga (opponent) *Tenten (opponent) *Madam Shijimi *Tora (opponent) *Ayame *Teuchi *Tazuna *Gōzu (opponent) *Meizu (opponent) *Gatō *Waraji (opponent) *Zōri (opponent) *Zabuza Momochi (opponent) *Haku (opponent) *Ferryman (Kaji) *Tsunami *Inari *Giichi *Ageha *Kaiza (flashback only) *Teguse (opponent) *Hashira (ハシラ) - A councilor that gives a mission to Team 7. *Himuro (ヒムロ) - A young man that Sakura finds pretty. *Princess Hotaru (ホタル姫) - Under the name Kisago (キサゴ), the young princess requested to be taken around Konoha, Team 7 taking the mission to escort her. *Old Man (爺) - Hotaru's grandfather. Is fought by Sakura. *Kawara (カワラ) - An important young boy that Team 7 must entertain. *Shikii (シキイ) - Kawara's protector. Is fought twice during the mission. *Kizuchi (キヅチ) and Yasuri (ヤスリ) - Two elders that train Teams 7 and 8 in the Konoha forest. *Shizuku (シズク) - A person fought in the last mission before escorting Tazuna. *Nanpa Men (ナンパ男) / Henchmen (手下) - Several bald men with shades that appear as common enemies. Nanpa Men attempt to flirt with Kisago, but are beaten by Team 7. Henchmen are Gatō's men. They appear in three colors, yellow being the weakest and red the strongest. *Konoha Missing-nins (木ノ葉抜忍) - Missing-nins from Konoha that appear working with Mizuki and Gatō. *Wild Cats (山猫) - Two cats resembling Tora that attacked Naruto in one mission. They also appear as random enemies in the final part of the find Tora mission. *White Rabbits - Random enemy in the final part of the mission to find Tora. *Pond Carps (池の鯉) - Several fishes fought by Team 7 to entertain Kawara. They can use the Clone Technique and recover their health. The player must defeat all of them in a certain amount of turns. *Boars - Fought by Team 7 while training in the Konoha forest. *Big Tree (巨木) - A tree from the Land of Waves used by Team 7 to train. Locations Konoha three stumps, Third Training Ground, Memorial Stone Academy a Land of Waves Story The story follows the anime from the Prologue to the Land of Waves arc, but with extra missions being taken by Team 7 before their assignment to escort Tazuna. After Kakashi's training, the player must select what missions Team 7 will take. It is possible to fail in some of the missions, including the mission to find Tora. During the extra missions, Konohamaru will cause trouble and Naruto is believed to be the culprit. After catching Konohamaru, it is discovered that Mizuki escaped and gathered some ninjas to help him steal something important, but they are defeated by Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10. After completing most missions, Teams 7, 8, 10 and Team Guy go to the beach to train their students, having them fight each other. After the last mission, Team 7 is given the mission to escort Tazuna. Part 1 (unnamed prologue) Naruto makes graffiti in the Hokage Face Rock and causes trouble in the Academy. Angry, Iruka makes the students review the change technique, and Naruto uses the Sexy Technique. Iruka scolds Naruto, and later takes him to clean the Face Rock. After the task, Iruka takes Naruto to Ramen Ichiraku. Battle: Naruto vs. Iruka Iruka's seals: 火, 水, 疲, 剣, 草 The battle only lasts a few turns and apparently can't be lost nor won (dunno what they are saying). After the battle, the player will gain one of Iruka's seals. Part 2 - 試験当日 (On the Day of the Test) Naruto prepares for his test to become a ninja. He must create a clone to pass, but isn't able to do a proper one. No battles Part 3 - 潜入!! (Infiltration!!) Mizuki tells Naruto of a way he may pass the test. Naruto infiltrates the Hokage's Room to take a the scroll Mizuki told him about, but the Third Hokage caught him on the act. He is too powerful for Naruto, but he manages to defeat him with his Sexy Technique. *Battle: Naruto vs. Third Hokage Third Hokage's Seals: 寄, 炎, 渦, 時, 剣, 防, 練, 強, 癒, 薬 and maybe 2 more? (limit is 12) The Third Hokage is too powerful to be defeated (1280 HP), but it doesn't matter if the player loses. However, the battle will automatically end if the Sexy Technique (疲 + 変) is used on him three times. Doing so will grant the player an extra reward (an unknown scroll), two if it is done in few turns. Part 4 - ナルト捜索!? (Naruto Search!?) Unknown to Naruto, he stole a forbidden scroll, the Scroll of Seals. While he practices its techniques, Iruka searches him all around Konoha. No battles Part 5 - ミズキの罠 (Mizuki's Trap) 木ノ葉の森 Konoha's Forest Iruka finds Naruto in Konoha's Forest and discovers that Mizuki tricked him to obtain the Scroll of Seals. Mizuki attacks and reveals to Naruto that he has a Tailed Beast sealed within him. In the end Mizuki is defeated by Naruto with the technique he learned, creating multiple clones, and Iruka congratulates Naruto by saying that he passed the test. First battle: Iruka vs. Mizuki (This battle lasts two turns, so it can't be won nor lost) *Iruka's Seals: 火, 水, 疲, 拳, 剣, 草 *Mizuki's Seals: 水, 疲, ?... After the battle, Naruto flees and Mizuki chases him. The player can choose if Iruka will go after them as himself or transform into Naruto or Mizuki: *Naruto: Iruka (as Naruto) attacks Mizuki (as Iruka). *Iruka: Mizuki (disguised as Naruto) attacks Iruka. *Mizuki: Iruka reveals himself to Naruto and is attacked by him (Mizuki). I'm not sure, but it appears Mizuki's disguise will be random, leading to different results. Second battle: Iruka (as Naruto or himself) vs. Mizuki (as Iruka or Naruto) *Iruka's Seals are the same from before. *Mizuki's Seals: 火, 水, 疲, 拳, 剣, ?... Third battle: Naruto vs. Mizuki *Mizuki's Seals: 水, ?, ?... Part 6 - 登録書提出 (Registration Submission) Naruto takes a photo for his ninja registration. Battles: Naruto vs. Mizuki (optional) Talking twice with an old man in the Academy will have him transform into Mizuki to face Naruto. Part 7 - 木ノ葉丸!? (Konohamaru!?) After finishing his registration, Naruto is attacked by Konohamaru, who follows him around Konoha to have him teach the technique he used to defeat the Third Hokage. Battle: Naruto vs. Konohamaru Konohamaru's Seals: 乱, 蹴, 剣, 草, ?... Part 8 - 対決エビス!! (Ebisu Showdown!!) Konohamaru convinced Naruto to teach him his Sexy Technique. After learning it, Konohamaru's teacher, Ebisu, appears to take Konohamaru away from Naruto. Naruto defeats him with his Harem Technique. Battle: Naruto vs. Ebisu Ebisu's Seals: ___ Unlike the Third Hokage, it is possible to defeat Ebisu, but it doesn't matter if the player wins or loses. Using the Harem Technique (疲 + 変 + 分) will automatically end the battle and grant the player a seal as reward, so it is better to defeat him with it. Part 9 - 説明会当日 (Day of the Briefing) Visiting Hokage's Mansion will allow the player to play a minigame with a seal as reward. Battles: Naruto vs. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon Ebisu blocks the entrance of the Academy and will only let Naruto enter if he finds Konohamaru. *Konohamaru's Seals: *Moegi's Seals: *Udon's Seals: Naruto vs. Ebisu (optional) During this part Naruto can face Ebisu as many times as he wishes, being a good (and only) place to train before facing Kakashi later. Naruto vs. Iruka (optional) The same old man that changed into Mizuki before now changes into Iruka. Part 10 - Part ? - 対決カカシ!! (Kakashi Showdown!!) Missions As the missions can be taken in different orders, they are in the Missions section below. The first missions available are: *A - 老中様の坊ちゃんのお守り (The Amulet of the Councilor's Son) *B - 迷子のペット捜し (Search the Lost Pet) ... ... Ending Zabuza and Haku are the final opponents. The bridge is completed and Team 7 return to Konoha. Missions After Kakashi's training, the player must select what missions Team 7 will take. 老中様の坊ちゃんのお守り (The Amulet of the Councilor's Son) 迷子のペット捜し (Search the Lost Pet) *どこにいた (Where were you) *何してた (What were you doing) *いた () 隣町までおつかい () ... External links *Official page *Naruto Wiki page Category:Games